List of Luke: Dark Spirit Hunter episodes
Here's the list of episodes for Luke: Dark Spirit Hunter. Season 1 (2015) #''Story Begins'' - 01/17/2015 - The seemly normal Luke Masters ends up discovering that monsters are everywhere and some of them are disguised as normal humans by finding a hermit. He then deals with his first Dark Spirit, being a crazy old man. #''Give Me A D'' - 01/24/2015 - Luke encounters the cheerleading team as he suspects are actually Dark Spirits out to kill the Dark Spirit Hunter. #''It's Magic'' - 01/31/2015 - When a magician uses illusions TBD. #''Zoo of Doom'' - 02/07/2015 - TBD #''Coulrophobia'' - 03/07/2015 - When Scott reveals he has a fear of clowns, a Dark Spirit clown arrives to cause chaos and mayhem. #''Hunter or Slayer?'' - 03/14/2015 - for Green #''Oh Snap'' - 03/21/2015 - A famous band TBD. #''Reaction Comics'' - 03/28/2015 - Scott's favorite comic book artist comes in town. However, he is revealed to be a Dark Spirit and traps him inside of a comic book. So, Luke has to bust him out. #''ideas'' - 04/04/2015 - TBD #TBD - 06/06/2015 - TBD #TBD - 06/13/2015 - TBD #TBD - 06/20/2015 - TBD #TBD - 06/27/2015 - TBD #''Leonardo: Dark Spirit King'' - 08/01/2015 - TBD #TBD - 08/08/2015 - TBD #TBD - 08/15/2015 - TBD #''the cheerleaders return?'' - 08/22/2015 - TBD #TBD - 08/29/2015 - TBD #TBD - 09/05/2015 - TBD #TBD - 09/12/2015 - TBD #''Attack on Dark Spirit Tower, Part One'' - 09/19/2015 - Luke, Scott and Lola decide to attack Leonardo's base. However, things go severely unexpected. #''Attack on Dark Spirit Tower, Part Two'' - 09/26/2015 - After Luke and Scott figure out that Lola is a traitor and they are now captured, they attempt to escape as Lola has a sudden change of heart. Season 2 (2015-2016) #''Order of the Dark'' - 10/03/2015 - After Leonardo's strange disappearance, Dark Spirits make a shocking return being given power by a mysterious cult known as the Order of the Dark. #TBD - 10/10/2015 - TBD #TBD - 10/17/2015 - TBD #TBD - 10/24/2015 - TBD #TBD - 10/31/2015 - TBD #TBD - 11/07/2015 - TBD #TBD - 12/19/2015 - TBD #TBD - 12/28/2015 - TBD #TBD - 12/29/2015 - TBD #TBD - 12/30/2015 - TBD #TBD - 12/31/2015 - TBD #TBD - 01/01/2016 - TBD #TBD - 01/07/2016 - TBD #''Hi Markus'' - 01/14/2016 - TBD #TBD - 01/21/2016 - TBD #TBD - 01/28/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/04/2016 - TBD #TBD - 06/11/2016 - TBD #TBD - 07/??/2016 - TBD #TBD - 07/??/2016 - TBD #TBD - 08/??/2016 - TBD #TBD - 10/??/2016 - TBD Season 3 (2017-2018) #''Crack in Time'' - 03/25/2017 - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - 12/01/2017 - TBD #TBD - 01/12/2018 - TBD #TBD - 01/19/2018 - TBD #TBD - 01/26/2018 - TBD Season 4 (2018-2019) #TBD - 07/06/2018 - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - 01/20/2019 - TBD Season 5 (2019-2020) #TBD - 06/03/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/29/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/30/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/31/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/01/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/02/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/11/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/18/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/25/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/01/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/08/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/??/2019 - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD Category:List of episodes Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas